MGSV TPP EXTRA OPS VALE
by Super-Apple-51
Summary: After a Fulton Black Hole test gone wrong, Snake, Miller, are now stuck in the world of Remnant. Adapt, and Survive atleast until the rest get back, but thats a big 'if'.
1. Chapter 1

**I know! I know! I should be working on my other story but I am too goddamn lazy! SUE ME IF YOU MUST!**

 **This story takes place during MGSV-THE PHANTOM PAIN...**

* * *

 **A Fault in the wiring**

 _Written by Super Apple_

 _Directed by Super Apple_

 _Starring-_

 _Ruby Rose_

 _'Punished' Venom Snake_

 _Kazuhara Miller_

 _Skull Face_

 _Yang Xiao Long_

 _Blake Belladonna_

 _Weiss Schnee_

 _White Fang Operatives_

 _XOF Operatives_

 _Diamond Dog Operatives_

 _Diamond Dog Scientists_

 _Emerald_

 _Mercury_

 _Mission Start!_

* * *

 **_"_** _Boss, we have incoming news from one of the scientists from the lab. Get over here and check it out"_

"This is Pequod, landing at the LZ zone!" yelled Pequod as he landed at the motherbase. Snake opened the door and jumped out landing roughly on the ground. _Damnit Pequod! You could atleast tell me when you landed!_ thought Snake. "Boss!" The Diamond Dog Recruits stood ready his left and right. "At ease men, all of you have done well the past few days. You should all get a medal, but that isn't my say" said Snake. "Thank you sir!" said the Recruits as they stepped down from the salutation stance. "Boss!"

Snake looked infront of him to see Miller walking towards him. "Its about damn time you showed up!" continued Miller as he slapped Snake on the back. Snake gave a brief smile. "Follow me, Boss this is something you should see" said Miller before turning and walking towards the underdeck where the lab was located, with Snake following him. They entered the testing lab, where a scientist sat next to a window with a black hole Fulton inside.

"Boss! We found something interesting with the black hole Fulton air recovery device, watch" said a Scientist. The Scientist pressed a few buttons on a nearby computer causing the black hole to appear, but as quickly as it did, it vanished leaving a blue portal. "Boss, what do you make of it?" asked Miller. Snake looked at him before making sure he was stocked and walking towards the door. "Boss what the hell do you think your doing!?" yelled Miller. "I'm going in there, and I am just going to inspect it nothing the less" said Snake as he opened the door, keeping a hold on his MRS.

Snake slowly walked towards the portal with an outstretched hand only for it to pass through it and hit the wall. "Its translucent!" yelled Snake. "WARNING! WARNING! CRITICAL RADIATION LEVELS DETECTED! ALL PERSONNAL EVACUATE TESTING AREA!" warned the AI on his IDroid. "BOSS! GET OUTTA THERE BEFORE YOU GET COOKED!" screeched Miller. Snake quickly dived at the door and held onto the handle as the portal threatened to suck him in. Snake looked at the window too see Miller trying to fight against multiple XOF Operatives and...

 _SKULLFACE!?_

Snake almost froze internally as he now began trying to break open the door and get in the fray.

 **CRASH!**

The window broke and both Miller, Skullface, and Snake fell through.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Ruby! That-thing is not safe and-" began Weiss but was cut off by three men falling through the stationary red portal in the alleyway, and began battling one person.

Snake began performing basic CQC on Skullface, but all was blocked until Miller smacked Skullface on the back of the neck with his AM-D114. "And that's why I'm called Master Miller, Bitch!" said Miller at the unconscious Skullface.

 **SHHHING!-CLICHINK!**

 **(LISTEN TO THIS ON YOUR WALKMAN, OR YOUR IDROID FOR THE SUSPENSE TO INCREASE! watch?v=HZo_jLMus0g)**

Both Boss, and Miller flipped around with their Sidearms at the ready to see four young women with melee weapons. One in Red with a Scythe, A girl in White staring at them with a sword, and a girl in Black with a katana, while another in Yellow with...Gauntlets? But as the two were focused on the two young lads, the stomping of footsteps brought them back to their senses as they saw Skullface fast walking away. "Boss! Quick, after him!" said Miller as they both started running at full speed towards the direction Skullface went. "HEY! WAIT! STOP!" yelled a femine voice from behind the Duo as they chased after Skullface whom was now running into a store called Tuskons Book Store.

Snake jumped through one window, while Miller jumped in through the other...only to land in the middle of a gunfight between 3 others. Snake shoved a blue haired man and down and continued his chase with Miller right behind him. Snake pulled out his AP WU Pistol and Miller with his AM-D114, they both got ready for a kill shot until...

 **WHAM!**

Both sidearm's fell to the ground with a crack as the girl in Red appeared infront of them again, only for Snake to grab her by the chin and throw her down, whilst retrieving his and Miller's Sidearms.

"You...You...HOW COULD YOU HURT SUCH AN INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL!? YOU MONSTERS!" yelled quite the angry voice behind them. They both turned around too the same girl with flaming yellow hair...except this time it was truly on fire! "Miller get behind cover and give me support!" ordered Snake as the girl charged. Miller nodded and dived behind a barrel. Snake dodged a punch and landed a hit on her stomach, which infuriated her more. She uppercutted Snake and shot a exploding round into his chest causing blood to fly everywhere. "BOSS! THATS A SERIOUS INJURY!" said Miller as he fired off a clip into the flaming girl. Snake opened his bag and found some of the magical first aid spray, and sprayed it all over his chest, igniting a flaming pain. "Grrrrr..." growled Snake in pain.

Snake turned to his left to see both the girl in black and white charging him, Snake placed down a C4 and got up and dived out of the way before detonating it.

 **BOOOM!**

Both girls flew into the air like ragdolls, and landed with a crunch. "Nice one boss!" said Miller. "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" yelled the still flaming girl. Snake fired off a tranquilizer gun into her forehead causing her to sway around and struggle to stay on her feet. Snake took a look around to see all of the girls all unconscious. "Boss, where ever we are, it sure as hell ain't Kansas" said Miller standing up and walking over to Snake. Snake gave a brief smile.

* * *

 _EXTRA OP COMPLETED!_

 _Rank A_

 _Animal-Tiger_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Press Enter to continue..._

 _"Boss, I've been trying to reach motherbase, but its as if we are on a whole new grid. I can't help but wonder who those girls are and why they use those weapons? Also, what is this...Dust?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Strangers In A Strange Land**

* * *

 _Written by Super Apple_

 _Directed by Super Apple_

 _STARRING_

 _'Punished' Venom Snake_

 _Kazuhara Miller_

 _Ozpin_

 _Glynda Goodwitch_

 _Team RWBY_

 _Team JNPR_

 _Team MEC (MECH{Cinder's group})_

* * *

 _"Boss, I hacked into this establishment's network. Apparently its called CCT, but with you putting those trackers on those girls, we can finally figure out what's going on. Your primary Objective is too gather Intel on this 'Remnant' we currently reside on. Your secondary Objective is too capture atleast 4 students or staff for questioning. I'm counting on you, Boss..."_

Snake sat in the cardboard box in the back of the airship heading to Beacon, a apparent training facility. The aircraft stopped and the hatch opened reveling a large building with massive column's and a clock tower. Snake kept his WU Tranquilizer pistol at the ready, as Staff began piling in and taking the other boxes. Snake stood up and slowly crouch walked his way over to the exit while the staff was distracted.

"Hey!"

Snake froze on the spot.

"Do you know where we put that box cutter?" asked one of the staff.

Snake let out a breath of air and stepped out of the airship, and into the storage, where they must be keeping most of the supplies. " _Boss, check your IDroid to see where those girls are"_ said Miller through his earpiece. Snake positioned himself In a corner and pulled out his IDroid and viewed the map. "The map has been, updated" said the warming AI on his IDroid. Snake took a good look at the map and noticed they were all in one room marked, **Dorm RWBY**. Across was **Dorm JNPR,** and at the far end of the hall around a corner was **Dorm MEC.**

 _"Those names...what could they mean?"_ questioned Miller. Snake then turned off his IDroid, and headed towards the Dorm's in his Cardboard Box.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Ruby! That man was stronger than us, and didn't have an Aura! We can't just go out there and try to capture him!" said an angry Weiss. Ruby rubbed her jaw where she was thrown down. "Well I think we should-" began Ruby but was cut off by Blake.

"Hey Ruby, what's that on your neck?" asked Blake. Ruby looked at Blake before rubbing the back of her neck and feeling something metallic. "Huh, I wonder what that is?" said Ruby to herself as she ripped it off of her emulating a small 'meep' of pain. Ruby then looked at it too see a square black box with the words, _Diamond Dogs_ scripted on it. Then she saw right below it, _Tracker._ "Umm guys? Take a look at this..." said Ruby. Blake walked over and inspected it. "Its a Tracker, these were used back in the White Fang to ensure prisoners didn't escape..." Blake immediately crushed it. "We were followed" continued Blake as she threw what was left in it to the trash. Everyone, besides Ruby, reached behind their backs to feel the same cold metal, and ripped it out. Yang frowned and crushed the Tracker while speaking "Don't worry Ruby, I ain't gonna let anything happen to you..." Just then, two knocks came from the door, along with a voice saying, "Package for RWBY?"

Ruby opened the door, only to be met with a cardboard box. Ruby looked left and right down the halls, but saw no one. She shrugged and carried the box into their team room. "Huh, I wonder who gave us this..." pondered Ruby out loud. Just then, the box opened up reveling the same man from yesterday. Before the team could react, they were all silenced with a Tranquilizer Pistol.

* * *

 _"Good job, Boss! Now, just carry them to the outdoor dumpster and drop them off their"_ spoke Miller. Snake smiled, and stuffed the young lady's into the box and kicked it out of the window where the dumpster lay. Snake then joined them with the box, and carried them back to the airship where he put himself into another box.

 _"Mission accomplished, Boss! Now head over to the marked location and await pick up"_ cheered Miller's voice. Snake pulled out his phantom cigar and began smoking...

* * *

 **1 Hour later...**

* * *

Snake stashed his cigar, and pulled out his cardboard box and put the cardboard box with the 4 girls ontop of it, and walked through the hatch once again. Snake pulled out his IDroid and checked the map. _Just down that street and a corner seems easy..._ thought Snake as took off his box and carried the box containing his prisoners, to the warehouse.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Glynda? You wouldn't happen to know where Team RWBY is would you?" asked Ozpin. "No I haven't, why?" responded Glynda. "It appears an intruder seems to have kidnapped them..." said Ozpin, holding his cane. "But that's impossible! The intruder couldn't have gotten far without tripping the alarm system, unless..." said Glynda but was cut off by Ozpin. "He was in a cardboard box. We need to send someone out there to find them" Ozpin looked at his window. "and I know just who"

* * *

 _"Boss! You have incoming airships in the air from Beacon! Lay low and keep quiet!"_ informed Miller. Snake looked up seeing multiple airships fly by with the beacon symbol. Snake immediately ran into the alleyway, and took cover. _"Their passing...and its clear!"_ said Miller. Snake grabbed the box and began running to the LZ which was literally, a truck. Tossing the box into the truck, Snake hopped into the back with the box.

Snake hit the side of the truck, signaling the driver to drive to the location. Snake sat back and took out his phantom cigar once again and lit it with his IDroid. The drive went by quite fast.

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

Snake put his phantom cigar back in his pack, and hopped out of the truck bed. He grabbed the box and looked at his surroundings. An abandoned old apartment with a warehouse next to it. He walked to the front door and was confronted with Miller, whom now had his limp back. "Welcome to Fatherbase, Boss!"

greeted Miller. Inside was quite the dusty room filled with computers and other widgets. "Fatherbase?" asked Snake.

"Well, had to come up with a second name, so here it is!" explained Miller. Snake looked at Miller, then his leg. "Miller how did you run so fast two days ago anyhow?" asked Snake. Miller chuckled before pulling out a green needle. "Picked this off a blue haired kid when we got there" Snake raised an eyebrow before gesturing to the box. Miller motioned Snake to follow him.

* * *

Ruby, and the rest of team RWBY awoke with cold water splashing over them. "UGH! Who would have the nerve to-" began an angry Weiss but was cut off with Blake shivering. Yang, however wasn't very happy. "ALRIGHT! WHO DID IT THIS TIME!?" "W-w-asn't-m-me" shivered Blake. "Umm...Team?" said Ruby pointing towards a man walking towards them. "I see your all awake" said a man in overcoat with a beret on.

"You! You must have some idea what's going on! You look like your from Atlas and-" said Weiss. "Kid, im not with any of this...'Atlas' and I probably never will" said the man. Just then a second man appeared behind him in black armor and a large rock sticking out of the side of his head. "Now then, you four are going to tell us everything about Remnant" said the man.

* * *

Rank-A

Animal-Snake

...

...

...

Press Enter button to continue...


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: _Skull Face's Attack_

* * *

 _Starring:_

 _Punished Venom Snake_

 _Kazuhara Miller_

 _Skull Face_

 _Sahelanthropus_

 _Huey Emmierich_

 _Revolver Shalashka Ocelot_

 _Enemy Combatants_

 _XOF Operatives_

 _SKULLs Unit_

 _Huntresses/Huntsmen_

 _Ruby Rose_

 _Yang Xiao Long_

 _Blake Belladonna_

 _Weiss Schnee_

 _Special Guests_

 _Glynda Goodwitch_

 _Headmaster Ozpin_

 _Directed by Super Apple_

 _Written by Super Apple_

 _Idea by June Heisun_

* * *

Miller set down the tape recorder and hit _'Record_ _'_ before walking over to the blond. The blond proceeded to laugh at Miller who was shambling towards her, with his crutch in arm. "Okay...okay...hold on here you want to know about Remnant!? You should know everything about it old man!" said the Blond regaining her breath. Miller didn't take to kindly to the fact he was being laughed at, he swung his crutch and knocked her upside the head. "And maybe you can learn to respect the elderly" said Miller, rage clear in his tone. The blond growled, as did the young girl in red.

"Don't do that to my sister, meanie!" said the young girl. "Sisters, huh? I'm surprised you still have your sibling's" said Miller putting his Trump card in use. "Huh? What do you mean?" asked the suddenly confused girl. "Diamond Dogs." said Snake whom cut in the conversation. Everyone except Snake and Miller, rose an eyebrow. "The members in Diamond Dogs have all lost something. Whether it be a limb, Family member, or something in that category. They all join Diamond Dogs to prevent it from happening to others" explained Miller.

The Black haired girl looked curious in the subject. "Wait, so your like the Huntresses and the Huntsmen?" asked the girl in Red. Miller looked over at Snake before speaking. "No. We are nothing like fairy tale heroes. We see a problem, we attack it, and we exterminate it" The girl in Red frowned at this note. "Now Remnant. Tell me about it. Everything" demanded Miller. "I still find it ridiculous that you want to find information about a place you live on" Said the girl in White. "Well what if I told you that-" Miller began but was cut off by the building shaking.

Snake gripped his weapon tightly, ready to pull it out at a moments notice. Suddenly, the roof seemed to be lifted right off of its hinges and supports, as a dust settled in. "Boss! Its the same mist as the SKULLs get to cover!" yelled Miller as he exited the room and left to the abandoned security room. "Skulls?" the four girls repeated at the same time.

 **THUMP!**

 **THUMP!**

Snake looked up to the roof, and saw red lights staring back down at him.

"Its always strange to be meeting in circumstances like these, _Big Boss"_ spoke a Familiar Voice.

( **MGSV OST I Am Skullface** )

A large giant hand was lowered and the mist cleared. On the hand stood a man wearing a complete black trench coat, accompanied with a mask, and a Black hat to complement it. _'Skull Face'_ thought Snake internally. "Do you see what I've been planning all along now, _Big Boss_?"spoke Skull Face.

"This world has so much potential, much more than you and your little _Diamond Dogs_ will ever have" Said Skull Face. Skull Face turns and looks over at the girls. "I didn't know you were taking them in so young _Big Boss_ , looks like their too young to even be behind a trigger" said Skull Face as he looked up revealing his mask and white face. The one in red closed her eyes and leaned into the yellow one, while the yellow one grimaced. The lady in White looked away, and the lady in Black looked shocked.

The giant hand moved back up away from them, and the mist returned. "You and your recruits will die here!" said Skull Face. Skull Face turned away, before speaking again "I'll see you in _Outer Heaven_ , _Boss_ " snorted out Skull Face, who mocked a salute. The hand disappeared into the mist, and the only noise that could be heard was the loud 'thumping' of footsteps.

 **THUMP!**

 **THUMP!**

 **THUMP!**

 **THUMP!**

The thumping sound soon echoed off into the distance, and Snake readied his weapon. The girl in Red still leaned into the yellow one in fear. "Is-is-is it gone?" she asked in a shaky voice. "Its okay Ruby, its gone" responded the Yellow one. "What was that thing!?" asked the one in White. "What are those things!?" said the one in Black. Snake turned around and saw 3 figures emerge from the dark, with one of them stumbling towards them. It fell down infront of them and began violently convulsing, before standing back up showing black veins, pale skin, and white eyes.

Snake began fired a bullet landing a successful hit on the head, to which it dropped dead, but jerked back up. "Boss, ill try to lock down the Father Base! In the meantime, try to find something explosive, and get those girls in cover, or use them!" said Miller through his earpiece. Suddenly, a SKULL unit teleported to the side of Snake, to which Snake grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder out of pure reflex. A SKULL unit teleported towards the Red girl but was kicked away by the yellow one.

"Get away from my, SISTER!" yelled the Woman, as she broke free of her bonds and exploded with fire. Man, kids these days are too crazy. Snake shrugged it off, and reloaded his Rifle.

 _Sching!_

Snake groaned in pain, as a machete cleaved his shoulder. "Boss, you need to press the Action Button, as soon as the SKULL begins to attack. Thats the only way to deflect it!" Instructed Miller. Snake stood back up in a flash, and emptied his clip into the hulking mass of Rock. "YANG!" yelled a tiny voice from behind him, causing him to turn around. The so called 'Yang', was having a power struggle with one of them, but she was fighting an uphill battle.

Snake pulled out his Grenade, and rolled it too Yang hoping she would get the idea. The Grenade hit her foot, she quickly looked down to see the Grenade and...

...Rolled out of the way.

Snake wanted to slap his hand against his face, but fought against the urge. She can fight her own battles, Snake decided mentally.

 _Sching!_

Snake immediately reacted, he grabbed the Machete and threw it at a nearby SKULL. The SKULL dropped to the floor, dead, hopefully. It suddenly jerked upwards, and let out a shriek, causing the others to jump away. It glanced at Snake, then jumped away as well.

Snake looked over to the girls, who were now out of their chairs. "You know? You could have just looked up everything about REMNANT! YOU DUNCE!" yelled the White Haired one. Snake rubbed his ears a bit. Miller stumbled into view, and was soon beside the Boss. "Nothing can beat the, 'Legendary Big Boss'" congratulated Miller.

"Girls, you should return back to where you were" said Miller. "Our mission here was a success"

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary"

Snake and everyone else, looked behind them to see a Gray haired man, with a Woman beside him, walking towards them.

"Mr. Big Boss here has some explaining to do"

* * *

Ocelot rubbed his eyes, it has taken a solid week for the entirety of Mother Base to try to bring back the Boss. "Sir! We have intel to report" spoke a soldier, behind him.

Ocelot glanced behind him, to see a group of MB personal holding a case. "Well?" said Ocelot as he approached them. "This, its a crystal we have never seen before, alongside some type of...Dust" spoke one of the Soldiers, as he opened the Suitcase. Inside was a Vial of Purple Dust, and a Purple colored Crystal. "Its been disrupting our electronics and our defenses, even our radio! But thats just not it, its in most of our resources" finished the Soldier.

The door opened, and a MB Personal walked in. "Sir! You might want to see this!" said the Soldier, as he stepped aside. Ocelot walked out of the building, and looked at the scene infront of him.

All of their crates, with the same type of Dust in them, whether little or small, its all still there. Ocelot walked down the stairs, and slowly broke into a jog as he checked a crate. Dust, with Metal inside. He checked another, Rare Minerals, with the same Crystals inside. "No...no" muttered Ocelot, as he slowly checked all of them with the same results.

"Gather everyone, I have an announcement to make"

* * *

Everyone gathered around the resource department, with Ocelot preparing a speech. Huey walked into view, albeit slowly due to his metal bracers on his legs. "Men, I have an announcement to make" began Ocelot.

"We were all setup"

Words were spread across the crowd, as they all wondered what was going on.

Ocelot sighed, before continuing. "About a week ago, the Boss was attacked by XOF Units and Skullface himself. They were both lost inside a Black Hole Variant of a Fulton. We have been trying to figure out how Skull Face got here, and...it appears that every single piece of resource we have, has this Element inside. It jams electronical equipment, and Radios. We do not know how this got here, but one thing is for sure." Ocelot stopped to get a breath, before finishing.

"We are gonna get the Boss and Miller back!"

All of Diamond Dog's yelled in agreement, and saluted.

* * *

"Mission Complete! Boss!"

Score: 10762

Rank: B

Animal: Elephant

Press Enter to Continue...

 **Sorry for the long delay everyone! It took a while, and I'm sorry, but I just had a brain fart thats all. I'm back on track, and expect an update next week.**


End file.
